


Standstill

by KoibitoDream



Series: Bloody, but not broken [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Head trauma, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Induced coma, M/M, hospital visits, one-sided conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Hospital visits aren't easy.(Sequel to Break Point)





	

 

Tsukishima Kei walks into the hospital, greeting the nurse on the reception. He's got Kageyama's favourite sports magazine with him. It features an article of his favourite setter. He also has a pack of milk.

Walking down the by now familiar corridor, he takes a turn for the room Kageyama's in.

 

He's asleep.

 

It's been three and a half weeks.

 

Tsukishima tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest, the slight tightness of it and the worry starting to bubble in him.

“Must be nice to be a King”, he mutters, faking exasperation with his majesty's behaviour, “sleeping in so late.”

There's a chair next to the bad on which he leaves the things he's brought with him to open up the curtains. Letting a bit more light in the room helps. At least a bit on his own mood.

“They're playing in France this week.” Tsukishima says, turning to the info page as he sits down on the chair. “Friday night. Maybe we could catch that...”

_Maybe._

“So, Hinata and Yamaguchi were exceptional last game. Exceptionally stupid in some segments, too, but that's because your little subjects are utterly lost without you so as much as it pains me to tell you. My voice hasn't exactly the same effect on that idiot.”

 

“ _Would you please concentrate, you dumbass-” Tsukishima sighs, exasperation evident in his voice because the idiot's being too hectic for them to follow, choking on his own words when he realises what he's saying._

_Hinata stops, stands still for a second._

“ _Don't use his insults.” He says without even turning around to face him._

 

“Oh, don't worry, we won the last two games. God forbid his majesty's army falls apart without him. Seems like you're a better captain than you thought. It's almost as if you never left. What a productive little tyrant you are...” He continues, faintly amused, feeling the familiar sting in his eyes as he rubs them under his glasses, trying to ignore the desperation building up.

“By the way, the first years are sending their hello's and wishes for you to get better soon.”

“I am also wasting my time and patience here, talking nonsense when all I want if for you to be alright again.” He mutters, shoulders slumping under the sudden weight. He manages a small quirk of his lips.

 

“ _Being so quiet doesn't suit you.”_

 


End file.
